


The Date

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Verbal Harassment, no touching or physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Lance goes on a Tinder date to casually let Shiro know hes into guys, only his date doesn't go too well.I want to stress that this is a bit darker than my other fics in this series, but the farthest it goes is verbal sexual harassment or implied. Sorry to anyone named Greg, I needed a name and it was the first one to come to mind.





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this true story I read on Facebook about a woman basically going through what Lance dealt with and a kind family helping her(the dad was a cop which inspired me to write this fic actually). I implore everyone, if you see behavior like this, behavior and advances that are obviously not consensual/wanted, please speak up and call out the asshole or tell someone in charge. We all feel alone at some point in our lives and in moments like these, its when we could really use a kind voice to help speak up for ourselves when we are not able. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Lance discretely checked his phone’s clock for the thirtieth time since the date started.

He had matched up with this guy on Tinder, hoping if Shiro saw him with another guy it would give him the idea that Lance was also into guys, and perhaps get him to make the first move.

It was unfair to use his date like that, but Lance had made it clear it was a casual meet and greet only, basically make some new friends which the guy, who claimed his name was Greg, also mentioned he wasn’t looking for anything serious either. So yeah maybe it wasn’tthe best way to get Shiro to notice him, but he was willing to do anything to jumpstart this possible romance. And he also wanted to see this jealous, possessive side Shiro admitted he had during their last cooking lesson.

So he was now currently at the bar he usually performed at, knowing Shiro was joining a few of the other officers for someone’s birthday. His assumption had been right when he spotted Shiro sitting at a table with mullet-head Keith and about four others, all of them out of uniform which sucked for Lance. He rather liked how tight that blue collared shirt and uniform issued slacks looked on the officer, and how they showed off his..attractive assets. When he had entered the bar, his date in tow, he and Shiro had swapped glances, both nodding out of politeness and acknowledgement and Lance could’ve sworn he had seen a faint blush on Shiro’s face at realizing the date Lance had been boasting about is in fact, a male.

“Wow either you’re really hungry or you know how to use that mouth of yours? I’m sure that will come in handy later.” Lance sighed before he turned to glance at Greg who was smirking at him, his own appetizer still sitting on the plate and barely eaten, mostly because he hasn’t shut up once since he picked up Lance for their date.

“Thats..not exactly appropriate don’t you think?” Lance asked, hoping Greg would apologize, laugh it off, say he was mostly joking.

He did the opposite.

“Oh excuse me princess. Didn’t realize you were one of those gays.” Lance blinked, shocked beyond words.

“Excuse you?” Lance frowned, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Greg held up his hands placatingly, appetizer quickly forgotten for the sake of Lance’s tone.

“Hey don’t worry it’s not offensive, I’m gay too! This is how we joke.” Greg offered. Lance shook his head in disbelief and with a humorless laugh, slid the appetizers away as Greg tried to eat more.

“Look dude, first off, I’m bisexual. I told you this. Second of all, you don’t know me well enough to make jokes like that. In fact, you shouldn’t make jokes like that to everyone you know, just because you share one thing in common. Not everyone shares your tasteless jokes.” Lance stated firmly, eyes boring holes into Greg who just glared right back.

“Geez alright already. Came here for a good time, not to be lectured.” Greg grumbled, grabbing his appetizers and shoving a few in his mouth as he kept grumbling. Lance sighed, looking up to the roof for answers before his gaze slid back over to Shiro and the other officers. They were laughing and carrying on, or well a few were. Shiro and the others were silently sitting, watching their comrades goof off. Lance’s eyes briefly met Shiro’s making him blush a little.

“You know if you’re up for lecturing later I’ll be fine with it as long as I can do the spanking, you feel me?” Lance’s eyes shot over to Greg’s in surprise and offense. He could see out of the corner of his eye that a few other patrons sitting near them had also heard the guys comment and shot him looks of equal disgust matching Lance’s.

“I said this was a casual hangout-”

“Yeah, a casual hook up duh” Greg offered immediately, giving Lance a cocky smirk as Lance felt his face flushing at the idea of doing it with this guy. ‘Ugh he’d probably ask for sloppy seconds after taking a screenshot of me covered in this asshole's jizz from oral’, Lance shivered repulsed.

Lance shook his head, taking a big gulp of his drink, hoping the alcohol would help the shame burning all over his face when the asswipe piped up again.

“That’s a big sip there, hey at least I know you can swallow right?” Greg cackled, his boisterous laughter drawing a few more patrons attention and ignoring Lance’s heated glare.

“That’s it! If you’re gonna talk about sucking dick all night, then you should know that you are a huge dick!” Lance hissed, getting angrier when fucking Greg waved him off uncaring.

“Would you calm down? I was gonna find out later anyways. I don’t get why you’re so upset.” Greg turned back to his food, not seeing the indignant flush make its way to Lance’s cheeks. By now, a few more other patrons had been listening in, and a few looked about as angry as Lance felt. Some even looking like they were about to murder the guy. Say what you want about how weird the residents were, at least they were protective of their own. Even a few of the officers had heard a few of Greg’s words, mullet-head having walked by and grimaced hearing the words come out of Greg’s mouth. It was too humiliating and with one last heated glare, Lance decided he had enough.

“Oh fuck this, fuck you, I’m out of here. Go fuck right off to hell.” Lance began, as he got up, about to just ditch his date and head home, tail between his legs. He would rather be embarrassed and humiliated about the argument the next time he saw Shiro rather than have to face him knowing he had 'little Greg’ in his ass. Shiro would probably never look at him in anyway desirable after this, Lance briefly thought bitterly. Just as he started to leave the table, Greg caught his wrist with one of his clammy hands, making Lance pause.

“What are you doing? Let go-”

“Listen ‘sweetheart’, obviously you don’t have brains to go with that beauty but since you forgot, I picked you up. I know where you live and whats stopping me from coming to your place later on and demanding what you owe me.” He said in a low tone, dark eyes glancing up at Lance, raking over his stunned body as Lance processed his words, horrified.

Petrified, Lance slowly slid back into his seat, feeling cold and stiff as he thought about Greg following after him in the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike.

“So anyways, where were we?” Greg smiled, his eyes shining with a wicked gleam.

Lance paled as he listened to more of the lewd, nasty things that came out of Greg’s mouth. He’d never felt so ashamed and angry in all his life. He was sure his cheeks and ears were a brilliant shade of red as he sat there, hunched over himself, to hide his body from Greg’s view. He could only hope that after they were finished with their meal, Lance could make an excuse and go to the bathroom just to slip out through the emergency exit doors nearby instead. He slipped his face into his hand, giving Greg a bored expression as he continued to drone on with his terrible jokes and innuendoes.

                                                                                                       *******

Shiro clenched his fist as the words of Lance’s date rang through the air.

He had been invited out to celebrate one of his coworker's birthday after work, deciding the little bar where Shiro often hung around a good place to relax, kick back a beer, and jostle each other a little.

And maybe he was also hoping he’d get a sneak peak of how Lance’s date was going. The brunette had gushed about how excited he was to ‘get back out there’ after a long period, waxing poetry about his date’s funny jokes instead of paying attention to how hard Shiro was chopping the onions for the dish they were making.

He hadn’t gone tonight to purposefully spy on Lance, mostly wondering what his date looked like and seeing Lance walking in with another man was certainly not what Shiro had been expecting.

Lance hadn’t spoken up about his sexuality or preferences, and neither had Shiro, finding it awkward to bring up out of the blue without it hinting for something else. He had an inkling that Lance was not straight but he never liked making assumptions. But when he saw Lance with another man, he couldn’t help but practically leap for joy and then a slight flare of jealousy. He wished it was him by Lance’s side, pulling out his chair and treating him to a nice dinner. Losing himself to the small, private world with just Lance, never taking their eyes off the other except to look away and blush. He glanced away from the pair, feeling himself grow a little bitter as he reached out for his drink, taking a long swig.

“Shiro?” Keith questioned, raising an eyebrow at Shiro’s sudden moodiness.

“I’m fine.” Shiro stated simply, his tone implying it wise not to bring it up, so Keith left it alone till his eyes landed on a familiar tan man with a jovial attitude sitting down with some douchebag looking guy. His eyes widened seeing the figure of Lance sitting down and talking eagerly with another indicating he was on a date, the reason behind Shiro’s sullen attitude.

Shiro had waved Keith off, wanting to focus on their coworker’s birthday, not call attention to Lance but with the constant idea that Lance was there had Shiro distracted the entire evening, his gaze constantly shifting in Lance’s direction, curious.

So far, the guy was a total dick.

He couldn’t hear what he was saying at first, but as Lance continued sagging his shoulders, face growing pale and looking haunted, Shiro guessed it wasn’t going well.

At some point the asshole’s words began to get louder, confidence dripping from his words as he basically threatened to follow Lance home if he skipped out then. Shiro felt his gaze darken and his grip on his glass tighten as he watched Lance sag defeatedly into his chair, the man's grip on his wrist not leaving.

Even Keith was sending the guy daggers, having overheard part of the conversation on his way back from the bathroom and telling Shiro and the others the guy was bad news.

How the hell does Lance get himself mixed up in these situations?

“Shiro I don’t know how much longer I can take hearing this moron.” Keith stated, his sharp gaze not once leaving the man sitting opposite Lance.

“Imagine how Lance feels.” Shiro muttered, frowning when he heard the man start to get heated again with his..comments.

“Alright, I think thats enough.” Shiro sighed as he got up. He briskly walked over towards Lance and his date, ignoring the encouraging nods from a few patrons who noticed his presence.

Right as he grabbed a chair belonging to another table, Lance noticed him and his eyes widened in surprise and..maybe a little hope?

He quickly gave Lance what he hoped was an encouraging smile before he directed a heated gaze towards his date.

The man gave Shiro an annoyed frown, mouth all set to curse him out or tell him to fuck off when Shiro reached for his wallet and slammed his police badge on the table for him to see. The noise making both him and Lance flinch and causing the entire bar, with its few patrons to go silent.

The man glanced at the police badge and immediately paled, fear replacing his cocky attitude earlier making Shiro smile with vengeance.

                                                                                                 ********

Lance sat there stunned as Shiro plopped down in a chair he had pulled up, giving Greg his best cop stare as he whisked out his police badge right away. Greg had been prattling on about something stupid when Shiro swooped in to save the day, as always. It brought goosebumps and slight shivers seeing Shiro in his 'cop mode', especially on Lance's behalf. He had many dreams and fantasies since Shiro saved him from the robber two weeks back. Lance smirked as Greg twitched in his seat, sweat starting to bead on his brow as he stared at the badge. 

“So I’m quietly celebrating with some of my coworkers over there, when we overheard you threaten this man, who happens to be one of my dearest friends. Care to explain yourself?” Shiro asked, voice hard as he glared at Greg who was stammering for an excuse now.

“I, ah, well um, you see-”

“That’s what I thought. See, I have a low tolerance for that kind of crap and right now I can’t decide if my buddies and I should call our other buddies at the station to come pick you up and escort you downtown.” Shiro is absolutely serious, no emotion on his face other than underlying anger while Lance beamed at his savior.

“N-no officer that-”

“But that would disrupt everyone’s dinner so we’ll do this instead: You hand me your ID, because I don’t want you running out on me, you go see one of the staff and pay your bill. All of it, because Lance shouldn’t go hungry on account of your shit behavior. We can do this or we can go with the first option from earlier.” Shiro’s gaze never relented from the other man’s, enjoying it a bit too much when he saw the man shake with fear.

“Oh no officer! That’s perfectly fine!” Greg stammered and quickly pulled out his wallet. As he handed over his ID, Lance nearly snorted when he almost tripped over his chair to get up and practically beg for the bill.

Lance watched Shiro with interest as he began copying the ID information into one of those little notepads he always carried around.

“Sorry for interrupting, the things he was saying..”

“No, no please, I should be thanking you! I wanted to run out of here like thirty minutes ago but he drove me here.” Lance explained appreciative as he grabbed Shiro's arm for comfort. Shiro smiled gently before it dipped down into a glare as the man came back, tail practically between his legs. Shiro gladly handed him his ID back.

“Here’s your ID, if you try anything funny, like following Lance back to his apartment, or waiting for him to come back, I’m not afraid to come after you. I have all your information too just in case.”Shiro warned him with his 'zero tolerance for bullshit' voice that he used all the time back in the city. Lance smiled smugly, even waving a little as the asshole stammered out a yes and quickly ran out of the restaurant like the devil was after him. The bar returned to normal after that, a few patrons clapping at the asshole leaving. Lance and Shiro both glanced at each other before they burst out laughing. When their laughs died down, they glanced at each other again, smiles mirroring the other’s. 

“Lance you can come join us if you’d like?” Shiro offered earning a grateful smile from lance.

“Or you can stay here and eat with me instead? It’s not my birthday, but I’m not opposed to pretending it is.” Lance wiggled his brows suggestively earning a snort from Shiro.

He glanced back at his coworkers, all of them laughing and getting slightly rowdy again, Keith was actually wrestling one guy. He turned back to face Lance, who first sat in his chair folded in on himself from how uncomfortable his date was making him, but now he was opening up, back to his usual self. His expression appeared to be nonchalant, but there was a trace of doubt Shiro could see. He shrugged in an attempt to be casual, hoping Lance wasn't hearing the rapid beating of his heart before he casually slid into Greg’s chair, tugging the extra one back in place at its own table.

“I think I’d rather enjoy your company anyways.” Shiro stated with a playful smirk as Lance grinned.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro continue their evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and probably not that good, my internet was out for like three days and work has been busting my balls. Hope ya'll enjoy!

“Alright, take care guys. Keith, go easy on those beers.” Shiro waved to his coworkers, smirking at Keith’s rude gesture towards him. He and Lance were finished with dinner, Shiro decided to take Lance home in case that asshole Greg wanted to get really stupid again. The two were parting ways with the bar but not before Shiro wished his coworker happy birthday again and said goodnight to the others. Lance even waved goodbye to some of the officers as well, knowing a few he’d seen hanging around the bar a few times and stopped by late during their shift.

“Don’t stay out _too_ late now Shiro!”

“Shut up, don’t listen to him, stay out as late as you need to man!” One of the men called, the rest bursting into howls as Shiro waved them off but not before catching Keith’s knowing gaze, a small smirk rising as Shiro coughed, turning away, escaping his tipsy coworkers calls and hoots. Lance, thankfully, was waiting outside the bar having left after saying goodbye. He looked absolutely lost in his own world, with the neon light from the bar sign highlighting his features, like a movie still from a Wes Anderson movie. It was only when Shiro popped up did his dazed expression turn into a knowing smirk, one eyebrow higher than the other and did crazy things to Shiro’s libido.

“So should we get going?” Shiro offered, ready to pull out his keys and walk to the other side of street and get his squad car, which was currently parked at the station. Lance, instead of answering, tilted his head up to look at the stars, a soft smile twitching on his face.

“Actually, I was gonna ask if you wouldn’t mind taking a walk with me? The sky is so clear tonight, you can see the stars better.”Lance shyly offered, a slightly darker color appearing on his tan skin as he peered up at Shiro from under his eyelashes.

Jesus, Lance must have powers, Shiro thought, turning his head to look at the stars for a distraction.

They really were amazing to look at tonight. Usually the light from downtown was enough to block the stars from shining through, but tonight the stars were twinkling brighter than ever, a cascade of silver sparkling amongst an onyx canvas. 

“I think that sounds nice. Where to?” Shiro tilted his head back to face Lance, offering a kind smile as Lance’s cheeks went rosier than before.

“R-really? Yeah man, lets go. We can check out the Veteran’s garden nearby.” Lance pointed down the street, stammering as if he hadn’t been so sure Shiro would say yes.

Little did he know, Shiro would probably just about say yes to anything he asked for.

With Lance taking the lead, Shiro followed him down the street, the two of them silent as they racked their brains for something to talk about. 

“So..how’s your songwriting coming?” Shiro asked, scratching the back of his head, earning a surprised look from Lance.

“Oh its going well I suppose. The trickier part is finding music to match with the mood of the lyrics.” Lance explained with Shiro nodding as if he understood that.

“Oh right. Of course.” The two grew silent again, both trying to come up with something to say when Shiro finally decided maybe now was the time to bring up what happened.

“Sorry Lance but, how on Earth did you wind up with that guy?” Shiro sighed giving Lance a disappointed look, not aimed at him certainly, as it was mostly for the situation itself. He didn’t like seeing the younger man going through something like that, or anything else traumatic for that matter. Lance sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up when its none of my business-”

“No Shiro, you’re fine! It’s okay! I’m okay! I just-” Lance bit his lip, trying to put his words together.

“I was actually just seeking more friends and wound up meeting him. I told him I wasn’t interested in anything sexual happening or even looking to be honest but I guess I gave off the wrong vibe again.” Lance shrugged, as he gazed out ahead of him, face blank as Shiro frowned at his words.

“What do you mean again?” Lance took a huge breath before his whole demeanor sagged as he explained;

“Sometimes..when you’re out of the closet, you think you only have to deal with shit just from heterosexuals and their nonsense but then theres the shit from others in the community you have to put up with as well. This actually isn’t my first encounter with an asshole on a date.” Lance ducked his head, feeling slight shame grow as he remembered his past failed dates, some men, some with women, a few winding up like how tonight went. Shiro stopped, reaching out to place a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder drawing him to a stop as well.

“I understand being in the community can be..difficult. Online dating is hard enough as it is.” Shiro explained lips twitching into a smile as Lance snorted at the last part. 

“Have you gone through some crap yourself?” Lance asked curiously, eyes raking up and down Shiro’s form who blushed at the insinuation.

“Well not really, I keep that part of my life pretty private. I don’t really have a label for what I am. I just know that when I like somebody, I like them, not for what they look like or what they are.” Shiro waved his hand carelessly with Lance smiling up at him.

“Sounds like you might be pansexual dude.”

“Pan-what?”

“Pansexual! It’s a thing!” Lance stated happily while Shiro quirked his eyebrow confused.

“Lance I’m no good at cooking, you know this.” Lance paused confused, his eyes blinking till the realization dawned on him and he started cackling.

“Really Shiro! Pansexual has nothing to do with actual pans!” Lance doubled over as Shiro giggled.

“I know, but it made you laugh didn’t it?” Lance nearly choked, trying to calm down before he lightly swatted the still giggling officer’s shoulder.

“Fine you got me there, haha! But seriously, have you ever been on a Tinder date at least?” Lance asked, gaping when Shiro shyly shook his head no.

“Seriously?! What about Grindr?”

“What’s Grindr?”

“Oh you sweet, pure angel sent from the heavens,” And thus began their conversation about Tinder, its dirtier cousin Grindr, and all the hard lessons from dealing with ‘Felipes' and ‘Felicias'. Lance refused to tell Shiro alot about Grindr, finding it was more of a lesson of self discovery he had reasoned, while Shiro whistled at yet another dick pic sent from another ‘Felipe’ on Tinder and grimacing in disgust.

“Geez, kids are pretty bold these days, who shows off their junk like that?” Shiro handed back Lance his phone gladly while the latter quickly pocketed it, nervously fidgeting.

"Yeah I know right? Who would send nude pics of themselves...” Lance chuckled, voice wavering a tiny bit which Shiro picked up on. He raised an eyebrow at Lance, giving him a knowing smile which made Lance feel like his face was catching fire.

“Lance have you sent nude pics of yourself to others?”

“Alright, enough with the third degree!” Shiro laughed in response before waving the younger man off.

“I’m just kidding Lance! To be honest, I probably won’t use either of these dating apps anyways.” Shiro shyly admitted. They had walked a decent distance now, both standing on a small bridge facing the town's pond infamous for its attempted duck-nappings every week or so. Shiro leaned on the railing a bit, eyes glancing up to the stars, unaware of Lance’s looks of desire shining through his eyes as they kept tracing over Shiro’s form.

“Oh? How come?” Lance hummed, casually scooting just a teeny bit closer to the officer, noting how the dim starlight and streetlamp from far away gave Shiro a more softer presence, even if his frown was anything but.

“Call me old fashioned but..I prefer to meet people face to face. I value someone's personality, their heart, and integrity over their genitals or looks any day. Having been in a war, tortured and mutilated in enemy lines, finding someone who can deal with my baggage would be a miracle rather than worrying about some person rejecting me on OkCupid because I lost an arm.” Shiro snorted without humor. His eyes subtly drifted to look at Lance and gauge his confession, expecting to find sympathy and a soft gaze people usually gave him when he mentioned his past.

Lance however showed none of that.

It surprised Shiro when instead of a look of pity masking Lance’s face, he turned to see a hardened expression gazing up at the stars, appearing in deep thought from Shiro’s words. Shiro stared at the other questioning and slightly in awe as the gentle stars above reflected in the water below them, casting a blueish, almost romantic hue over his skin, replacing the harsher, loud neon lights from earlier.

“Makes sense to me. With our technology it makes it easier to connect with others, and meet new people, yet its so much harder to fall in love.” Lance whispered, Shiro straining to listen.

Shiro didn’t say anything, unsure what to reply to that because wow, what a beautiful statement that was, when Lance turned to him, a glassy eyed gaze boring into his.

“You deserve the universe Shiro. As much crap as life keeps throwing at you, it owes you the stars, the moon, the entire galaxy at this point. Maybe the universe gives I.O.U.’s?” Shiro burst into laughter at the last part, earning a small giggle from Lance from seeing the cop so happy.

“Thank you Lance. Really.” Shiro smiled down at him, noticing the red hue taking over his face this time. Lance fidgeted glancing away nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The two kept up with small banter after that. Shiro asking about Lance’s real work and then the work he actually enjoys which was singing. It was relaxed, fun, and Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off the other the entire time. When it was finally time to depart, Shiro felt Lance’s hand grazing his a couple times as they walked side by side down the street to get Shiro’s squad car. He felt tempted to take it in his hand a couple times but felt an embarrassed flush warm his cheeks whenever the idea came to him. Lance wasn’t faring better either.

Soon Shiro eventually got Lance home, only a little after ten pm, a time Lance had told Hunk he’d be back at, and even opened the passenger door for Lance like a true gentleman.

“So? What can I make you this time to say my thanks, Officer?” Lance teased as a smile grew on his face for making Shiro chuckle.

“Lance, I just did what any decent human being would do, trust me, if I wasn’t there I’ll bet that whole bar was probably gonna jump Greg’s ass the minute he got up.” At Lance’s curious frown he felt his resolve crumble a bit.

“Al-although if you do have any more of that peach cobbler left, I wouldn’t be opposed to taking it off your hands?” Lance chuckled, eyes sparkling as he nodded.

“I can just make you another one! I think me and Hunk ate the rest of it two days ago. Thanks again for saving me and then being my date for the evening.” Lance glanced up from under his lashes, hoping Shiro wouldn’t shoot that last part down. Instead, he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, unsure.

“Of course, ahem, no worries Lance. Like I said, I was just being a human being, a decent one that is. Um, I had a good time tonight as well.” Shiro stated, biting his lip for sounding so scared. Lance grinned, his smile somehow brighter than the stars above their heads before he quickly and to Shiro’s shock, grabbed Shiro’s face and pecked a light kiss on Shiro’s cheek. Shiro’s eyes widened, feeling a tingling sensation on the spot where Lance’s lips met his skin as Lance pulled back, face colored scarlet.

“Just a, you know? Proper goodbye for the date and for saving me from a horrible one! The one with Greg I mean, anyways goodnight Shiro! See you around!” Lance quickly bolted up the stairs a stunned Shiro still back where he was. Lance hurriedly took out the keys and unlocked the door, bursting into the apartment and then quickly shutting and locking it. With a groan, Lance slid down to the floor, sighing as he replayed his bold kiss to the cop, smiling lightly to himself wondering what if he had kissed Shiro on the lips instead.

                                                                                           ************

Shiro moved about five minutes later only now realizing Lance was nowhere in sight, probably having gone up to his apartment already. Shiro got back in his car, ready to head home after just a short few hours but his mind kept drifting towards the kiss and Lance. He wondered if it had meant something, hoping it wasn’t just another quirk of Lance’s, something he did to everyone he liked platonically. Shiro sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, his mind trying to focus on the road but it was occupied by blue eyes, soft lips, and the most beautiful soul he’d ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was an okay read despite greg being an asshole. I was actually planning a fic with Sven to appear in but that one got too angsty so its scheduled for a later date.


End file.
